In Dreams One Finds Truth
by FantasyGrl911
Summary: A fight for Ginny's heart is where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lay. But in dreams one finds truth. Who is worthy of rapping their arms around Ginny's waist and kissing her loving lips?? A Harry Vs. Draco and Ginny/??? story
1. The Dream of a Green Eyed Hero

Disclaimer: As all of you know I don't own Harry Potter or the people in it. But I DO own this story line. YAY!!! I'm sorry if someone else thought of the same thing (I hope not) and for me taking credit but if you didn't think about it. HAY, HAY, HAY!!!! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: This story contains Sexual Content, Violence, and Adult Language. I strongly suggest that a reader under the age of 13 should not be reading this filth (Hehe ^_~) but I can't really stop you, so if you feel that you are mature enough to handle it I will allow it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 1: The Dream of a Green Eyed Hero. *~  
  
  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
As he gently pressed he's lips agenst hers, he felt warmth flow through his body. 'This beauty is what I've been craving since last year' Harry thought to himself. (A/n: sorry, but you should know that "She" is just going into her sixth year.) As they broke apart she let out a quivering breath and her eyes dropped to her fidgeting hands.  
  
"I've waited so long for you." She said as she lifted her head. 'She has the most beautiful green eyes.' Harry thought 'God, those eyes!'  
  
Harry couldn't handle it any longer. He reached out his hand and gently combed his fingers through her long, soft, flaming red hair, slid a finger down her pale smooth cheek, and down under her chin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to embrace this precious moment. As he brought her head up he leaned in to tast her Strawberry flavored lips. With that little tast he wanted more. Harry deepened his kiss by slightly opening his mouth and playfully licked her lips. As a response she rapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, and deepen their kiss with a little tongue.  
  
All Harry could hear was his bounding heart and the crackle of the fire, which lay in a fire-place by her bed on which they sat on. All he could feel was her soft, warm, smooth skin pressing agenst his.  
  
Harry found himself unbuttoning her blouse. Harry was really expecting her to stop this, but to his surprise she clung to him tighter and started to lay down on her back taking Harry with her. Harry, now lying on top of her, lifted his body to look at the lying red hair beauty underneath him.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way"  
  
With that, she sat up kissed Harry lightly on the lips and slowly lifted he's over sized sweater over his messy jet-black hair. Harry deepened the kiss he was given, pleased a hand on the small of her back and slid her unbuttoned blouse with his free hand. As their kisses got into more depth Harry took his hands behind her back, to undo her bra and slowly laid her down. As he set back to look at the beauty that was his to cherish. He sighed and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I love you, Ginny Weasley."(A/N: as if you didn't know it was she ^_~) Ginny sat up from her lying position looked at Harry dead in the eyes rose up her arm and SMACK!!!!!!  
  
"HARRY!!! YOU FREAK, WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Harry woke up with a jump. He opened his eyes only to see a blurry vision of an over weight pig with a blond wig. It was his cousin, Dudley, that had woken him up. 'Note to self; owl Dudley a curse when I get back to Hogwarts' Harry thought bitterly. He reached for his glasses on the night stand and put them on. He defiantly preferred that blurry vision of his cousin.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you right now." Harry said in a Froggy morning voice.  
  
"One; you can't or you will be expelled from your precious school-"  
  
"Who said I was gonna use mag- the 'm' word to hurt you?" It was very possible for Harry to give his cousin a blood nose and a few broken ribs now Harry has grown in height and strength. Sirius Black- Harry's godfather that is in hiding- got him a muggle device called a Bowflix for his birthday seeing how he couldn't practice Quidditch in his muggle neighborhood. But Dudley ignored comment that was given.  
  
"And two; I need you help."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
A/N: Dudley needs Harry's help?? Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. So how do you guys like it so far??? I must warn you that chap 2 isn't gonna start where chap 1 left off. It's gonna go off to another house hold. And then after that another then I will get back to this one. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. REVIEW ME!!!! EVEN IF YOU GOT SOME BAD THINGS TO SAY ABOUT IT!! Thanks for your time.  
  
Chow.  
  
Brittany 


	2. The Dream of a Gray Eyed Sexy Guy

A/N: I'm soooooooooo sorry that the first chapter came out into 1 whole paragraph. I mean it wasn't like that when I was done writing it. Can't you tell that this is my first Fanfic ever?? I'm so confessed. I'm gonna try and make that not happen again But if it does please forgive me and please, please review if you are reading it. PS; this chapter will be longer that the other.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the story line.  
  
And yet another WARNING: This chapter WILL have very strong language and yes, yet again sexual content.  
  
~*Chapter 2. The Dream of a Gray Eyed Sexy Guy*~  
  
'That's it!!' He thought to himself. 'I can't take it any longer. I'm going for a walk." Draco Malfoy pulled the covers off himself and the 4- post bed that he had been laying in wide a wake for what is seemed like hours. As Draco sat up he looked at his wristwatch. 1:55AM. 'Oh, Troll Shit!! I've up for 6 whole fuckin' hours.' At once he walked across the dorm trying not to waken his Shit-For-Brain-Roommates.  
  
When he got to his trunk he trough off his sweatshirt showing off his pale yet very nicely built body. He just stood there for about 5 minutes enjoying the air sweeping across his bare chest. It was too hot for him to being wearing the sweatshirt he much preferred to sleep in the nude; the only reason why he wore it was to hide his spectacular bod from Pansy Parkinson. Draco chuckled at this thought. 'That pug-faced-bitch has been all over my shit sense we first came to Hogwarts.' He cringed 'It's a shame though. She'll never know how extreme my sex-drive is. She'll never be moaning my name in the dead of night. Unless she masturbates.' And once again Draco cringed.  
  
He gave a big sigh as he dug in his trunk for a light shirt and jeans. When he was fully dressed he walked over to the mirror. As he looked in he saw a tall, pale, built body wearing baggy black jeans with a sliver chain looping from the front of his pants to the back pocket were it was hooked to his wallet, and a loss black shirt that read "Kill 'em All". And as he looked at his face he jumped back and gave a small "Jesus!" of fright. 'How in the hell could my hair be that fuckin' messed up?! I didn't even sleep!' He practically sprinted to his bedside table, got his comb, and ran back to the mirror. He didn't want to bother with any gel right now so he just combed it out his silver/blond hair. When he was done He looked strait into his own piercing gray eyes.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked in a low soft voice.  
  
"Any girl who doesn't want YOU in THEIR pants are straight up morons." His reflection replied.  
  
"That works for Me." he said in his low voice with an evil little grin and glint in his eye.  
  
Draco walked to the dorm door took one look to see if he needed anything. When he jumped after hearing the loudest snore/grunt he quickly stepped in the hallway and shut the door behind him. As he entered the round Slytherin common room he noticed that the green and silver wall were gracefully eliminated by the dying fire in the fireplace. With one glance he wanted to watch the red embers spark. 'You need to walk this off. Fuck the embers.' He thought to himself. And with that he walked to the exit.  
  
"You're supposed to be in bed." The Slytherin portrait claimed.  
  
"Oh shut up, and get some from The Fat Lady that guards the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking down in the dungeons still thinking of the reason why he couldn't sleep. 'It was that stupid sweatshirt!! I should have taken it off and gone to sleep.' He was lying to himself and he knew it. 'Because no matter wake clothing I took off I wouldn't even be able to catch a wink. Not if I was still thinking about Virginia Weasley.'  
  
"Bitch." Draco stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't mean to speak out loud, and he felt bad for saying such a thing about Ginny. 'But how dare she, just waltz right into my thoughts like that. It's her fault for being so damn nice. What the fuck does she think she is. an angle?!'  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh." He said once again out loud not meaning to. 'But then again she does have the face of one. And hell yea she got the body of one as well. What I wouldn't give just to slip her a little - NO! No, I'm a Malfoy. I can't think like this about a Weasley. Father would skin me alive and hang my hide right above the mantle piece. And be sides-.' Draco never finished this thought it was intuited by the sound of footsteps.  
  
The blond boy looked down the hall from where the sounds were coming from. He didn't see anything or anyone. He quickly pulled out his wand from his back pocket. Ready to fire if this person or thing was going to attack him. The footsteps were getting closer and becoming much quicker. They sounded as if they were running now. Draco squinted in the darkness trying to see for a shadow or something-anything. They footsteps sound like they were right in front of him. Then.  
  
~*SLAM*~  
  
Draco fell to the floor full force. As he slowly got up he hear a moan. But once again he couldn't see anything. The gray-eyed boy got to his feet rubbing the elbow on which he had landed.  
  
"Who's there? I demand that you show yourself!" he said angrily.  
  
"Chill, Oh-High-n'-Mighty. You don't have to demand anything." It was a girl. 'Not just a girl,' Draco thought. 'It was Ginny.'  
  
"Why can't I see you, Weasley? And what are you doing down here?" Just then a red-haired girl with wonderful green eyes appeared sitting on the floor being propped up by one arm. With the other arm she held up a cloak. She was wearing a tight weight tank top, black dickies, and tinnie-shoes. 'The Avril Lavigne look really does her justice.' Draco thought.  
  
"1. I was wearing an invisibility cloak, 2. I couldn't sleep went for a walk got lost then panicked and ran into you, and 3. My name is Ginny, Not Weasley. I mean, come on. Who likes to be called by their last names? No, you call me Ginny and I'll call you Dumb-Ass."  
  
"The Bloody hell you will!! You little-" He was intruded by her bursting into laughter. "What the fuck is so funny?"  
  
She got to her feet, trying to calm herself.  
  
"You. I was kidding. Why do you have to take everything to the ass?" She was smiling. 'She has a nice smile- no stop it, now!' he thought to himself. "Like I was saying. You call me Ginny and I'll call you Draco." She looked him straight in the eye, she had to left her head up a bit but she looked straight in his beautiful gray eyes. 'Is she looking at my eyes or straight through them to my soul?' Draco thought. "Is it a deal.Draco?" she asked.  
  
The way she said his name made feel Draco want to take her right there.  
  
"It's a deal, Sexy- GINNY!!! GINNY!!!"  
  
"What you call me??"  
  
"I called you Ginny, Ginny."  
  
"No. No, you didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?? What else would I call you?"  
  
"You called me Sexy."  
  
"WHAT?! NO."  
  
Ginny slowly walked up to Draco Malfoy. She was standing so close he could feel her lightly breathing.  
  
"You think I'm sexy.Draco?" she asked in low voice. As she did so she took her index finger to his fit chest and gently sliding it down his built stomach she gave a faint and yet satisfied grin when she felt his body slightly tremble under her fingertip. Draco took a deep breath looked down at the beauty that stood before him and accidentally said in a low sexy voice.  
  
"And if I do?".'Oops' he thought half expecting her to sock him in the stomach. 'Is she smiling?' She put one hand on the back of his neck, pulled him down to her level, and gently placed her lips on his. After that blissful second she went to his and ear playfully licked it.  
  
"Good." She whispered.  
  
Draco couldn't take this anymore. He needed her. Fucking NEEDED her. He took her head in booth of his hands looked in her eyes- he could stair into her eyes the damn night- and pressed his lips to hers. In the fit of passion she through his arms around neck to deepen the kiss.  
  
Their breathing became hard, their hands groping one another. They ran their bodies into a classroom door so hard that it flung open. Still kissing madly they walked into the abandoned classroom. Draco slammed it behind them.  
  
Draco picked Ginny up and sat her on a long table. Then stopped.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked breathlessly.  
  
Draco stood in front of her watching the moonlight that came through a near by window dance a cross her pale face. "You're so beautiful." He said in an almost whisper.  
  
Ginny pulled her lover close to her and said.  
  
"Master Draco, is not be sleeping!"  
  
Draco fluttered hi eyes open. He was back at the Malfoy Manner. 'It was all a dream,' he thought. Hogwarts hadn't started, he had never kissed Ginny. It was all a dream. Well, all but the amazing body. that wasn't a dream.  
  
Draco looked around his room and then he saw that is was one of his house- elves that had wakened him. It's small little body shook with fear, fear that it would have to hurt it's self for not doing what it was told, or for just being there.  
  
"Why did you wake me elf?!" Draco asked in a pissed voice.  
  
"Master's father told, Loodsy, to wake Master up, sir. Pease don't hurt Loodsy sir. Loodsy was only doing her job." The elf got on her hands and knee begging.  
  
"What did my father want?"  
  
Loodsy the house-elf looked up at her Master. "He is not say, sir. He says to Loodsy to wake Master up, all he says was that Loodsy is to tell Master that is of importance, sir."  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
A/S: what Does Draco's dad want? Stay tuned and find out later on "In Dreams One Finds Trueth." 


End file.
